Arrête Ron
by Karell
Summary: Hermione est infirmière à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Elle vit avec Ron Weasley devenu champion de Quiddich tout comme sa soeur et Harry. Cela semble tout rose mais il faut toujours se méfier des apparences ...


**Bonjour **

**Voilà une One Shot, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

- Arrête Ron, tu me fais mal !

- Et tu crois que ça ne m'a pas fait mal, moi, de te voir dans les bras de Harry !

- Mais Harry est comme un frère pour moi, j'avais le droit de le féliciter pour sa demande en mariage !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Il gifla à nouveau Hermione qui retenait difficilement ses larmes, refusant qu'il voie sa souffrance.

- Promets moi de ne pas recommencer, promets le moi ?

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée les interrompit, Ron alla ouvrir, non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à la jeune femme.

- Salut Harry, salut Ginny, comment allez vous ?

- Très bien et toi Ron ?

- On ne peut mieux, désolé d'être passé aussi vite ce midi, j'étais assez pressé !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Ah tu es là Mione, mais qu'est ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ? Faut pas la frapper si fort Ron, dit Harry, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Dis pas de bêtises mon chéri, Ron est incapable de faire de mal à une mouche. Tu es certainement tombée non ?

- Oui, j'ai glissé sur le tapis et je me suis cognée contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

- Ta maladresse va finir par te tuer, Mione.

- Si ce n'était que de la maladresse, pensa t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Hermione s'activa en cuisine pour préparer le repas. Elle leur servit l'apéro.

- Ma chérie, tu peux aller chercher les amuse-bouches dans le four, s'il te plait.

A peine s'était elle rassise.

- Ma chérie, Harry et Ginny ont fini leurs verres, ressers leur en un.

Et toute la soirée se déroula ainsi. Ron devint amoureux et attendri au moment du dessert.

- Harry, Ginny, Hermione et moi avons une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer.

- Ah bon ? Vous allez vous marier ?

- Non, pas tout de suite.

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- On va avoir un enfant, je vais être papa dans quelques mois.

- Félicitations !!

- Je vais être tata !!!

Hermione masqua sa tristesse derrière son sourire, elle en avait l'habitude. Ron était devenu le centre d'intérêt, elle n'était que l'arrière plan. Même Ron parlait pour lui-même, « Je vais être Papa ».

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et reprit le cours de la discussion.

- Elle va devoir arrêter de travailler d'ici quelques mois, je ne veux pas que notre bébé ait des problèmes.

- Ca va être horrible, je ne vais plus pouvoir quitter la maison, pensa t-elle

- Vous avez une idée du prénom ?

- On n'en …

- J'aime bien Wolfgang si c'est un garçon, et Margaret si c'est une fille, l'interrompit-il

- C'est original ! J'aime beaucoup, dit Ginny

Hermione retint une grimace de dégoût.

- Bon il est tard, on va rentrer.

Ron et Hermione raccompagnèrent leurs invités à la cheminée. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Ron monta dans la chambre.

- Tu pourrais m'aider Ron !

- C'est ton job pas le mien !

- Je vais en avoir pour des heures à tout nettoyer, j'ai déjà nettoyer toute la maison cette après midi !

- C'est ton problème, débrouille toi !

- Passe moi au moins ma baguette, s'il te plait.

- Non, si tu utilises trop la magie pendant la grossesse, l'enfant n'en aura pas assez et ce sera un cracmol, c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non !

- Alors fais comme les moldus, de toute façon, c'est d'où tu viens.

Hermione l'entendit se coucher, et laissa enfin les larmes franchir la barrière de ses yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle finit de ranger trois heures plus tard. Elle tapa dans un objet lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, réveillant Ron.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, mais ce n'est pas possible d'être autant maladroite !

- Oh hein c'est bon !

- D'où tu me parles comme ça ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la gifla. Hermione savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, mais elle en avait marre, et elle avait pas mal réfléchit en nettoyant.

- Je te parle comme je veux !

- Je ne crois pas, non, tu es ma femme, tu me dois le respect !

- Je ne suis pas TA femme, je suis UNE femme, et moi aussi j'ai le droit au respect !

Ce fut son tour de le gifler, elle regretta aussitôt en voyant l'éclair de colère traversé les yeux de Ron. Elle se mit à courir mais il la rattrapa et l'attrapa par le poignet.

- Lâche moi Ron !

- Non, il en est hors de question !

- Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, Ronald Weasley, ça fait un an que tu me frappes lorsque je suis privée de baguette, tu sais très bien que les rôles seraient inversés si j'étais en sa possession. Mais tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant mes heures de travail à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et il n'y a pas que les baguettes qui servent à faire de la magie, il y aussi les potions !

Elle jeta une fiole sur le sol et une fumée épaisse en sortit, ressemblant aux fumigènes des moldus. Hermione en profita pour aller chercher sa baguette dans leur chambre mais lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, Ron la frappa violemment et elle dévala les escaliers. Elle sentit une douleur horrible derrière la tête et dans le ventre. Elle transplana avant que Ron n'arrive à son niveau.

Severus Rogue, directeur adjoint de Poudlard patrouillait dans le parc du Château à la recherche de quelques élèves en infraction. Il entendit le plop significatif d'un transplanage devant la grille. Il y dirigea sa baguette et s'y rendit.

- Miss Granger !

- Bonsoir Professeur.

Il ôta tous les sortilèges pour qu'elle puisse rentrer.

- Que vous est-il arrivé, vous êtes dans un état pitoyable ?

- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers !

- Ne me dites pas encore que vous vous êtes pris les pieds dans le tapis !

Elle leva son regard rempli de larmes vers son ancien professeur.

- J'ai perdu mon bébé, j'en suis sûre, je ne le sens plus.

- Venez, je vous emmène à l'infirmerie.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la déposa sur un lit. Elle s'était endormie. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et son gilet. Il s'arrêta net en voyant les hématomes dont ses bras étaient couverts. Il la couvrit et la regarda. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, ils avaient noué des liens, elle l'avait aidé à accepter ses erreurs et à tourner la page, ils passaient des heures à discuter, de tout et de rien. Il avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas heureuse mais avec lui, elle souriait, il ne lui demandait rien, ne la questionnait pas, il essayait juste de lui changer les idées. Il la vit bouger dans son sommeil puis se réveiller.

- Excusez moi, professeur, je me suis assoupie.

- Vous devez vous reposer Miss, vous avez subi un choc.

- Dites moi d'abord si j'ai perdu mon enfant.

Il agita sa baguette autour du ventre de la jeune femme et une image apparue dans les airs.

- Il n'est plus là, Miss.

Etrangement, dans un premier temps, elle soupira de soulagement, puis elle s'affola.

- Ron va me tuer, j'ai tué son enfant !

- Non Miss vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous n'êtes pas tombée toute seule dans les escaliers.

- Si … euh … pourquoi vous dites ça ?

- Depuis quand ça dure ? Depuis quand vous frappe t-il ?

Hermione fut surprise, elle pensait avoir réussit à cacher cela.

- Depuis quand Hermione ?

- Depuis qu'on habite ensemble, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

- Comment cela est possible … enfin … vous êtes une des meilleures sorcières que je connaisse.

- Il me confisque ma baguette, chaque fois que je rentre, chaque fois d'une manière différente. Ce soir, j'ai du me servir de potion de diversion pour récupérer ma baguette. Mais il m'a attrapé avant que je ne réussisse à descendre, il m'a frappé et je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Dès que je me suis remise du choc, j'ai transplané ici.

Elle put enfin laisser sa peine faire surface, la douleur qu'elle renfermait depuis des mois. Severus Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sa meilleure élève, courageuse, celle qui lui tenait tête était devenue une femme battue. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit à nouveau, il l'allongea sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. A peine avait elle ouvert les yeux le lendemain matin qu'elle entendit des cris dans le couloir. Severus se redressa.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire là, Mr Weasley !

- Si ! Ma femme est ici et je veux la voir !

Hermione prit peur.

- Allez dans le bureau et utiliser la cheminée pour aller dans mon ne vous cherchera pas là bas.

Hermione lui obéit et elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir lorsqu'elle quitta l'infirmerie par la cheminée.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas là, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, lui dit la directrice.

- Où est-elle ? demanda t-il à l'adresse du professeur de Potions, sans prêter attention à la directrice.

- Qu'avez-vous perdu, Weasley, une de vos fans ? Le terrain de Quiddich n'est pas ici pourtant.

- Où est-elle ? Où est Hermione ?

- Elle ne travaille pas ce week-end, mais vous devez le savoir, elle vit avec vous à ce que je sache.

- Je sais qu'elle est venue ici, j'en suis sûr !

Il traversa l'infirmerie, entra dans le bureau, ouvrit tous les placards, sous le bureau.

- Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas là !

- Ca ne veut rien dire, d'ailleurs vous, que faites vous là ?

- Dois je vous rappeler que je suis directeur adjoint et professeur dans cette école. Vous en revanche, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Qui vous a laissé rentré d'ailleurs ?

- Qu'est ce que ça change ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas là le sujet, je cherche ma femme !

- Vous êtes mariés, je n'en été aucunement au courant.

- Non, mais elle vit avec moi !

Severus remerciait son passé, il arrivait ainsi à rester calme, alors qu'il avait envie de réduire en miette l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Elle est sûrement rentrée chez vous à cette heure, de toute façon, je vais vous demander de quitter le château, lui dit Minerva McGonnagal.

Ron parut énervé mais il quitta quand même le château, Severus le raccompagna jusqu'aux grilles et regagna son appartement. Hermione était sur le canapé. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture.

- Il est parti ?

- Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir à chaque fois.

- Je vais aller chercher mes affaires chez lui et le quitter, mais pas tout de suite, je n'en ai pas la force.

Elle semblait vidée, à bout, il l'avait détruite.

- Vous savez, quand ses coups sont devenus une habitude, j'ai eu peur de tomber enceinte, peur qu'il en fasse autant avec nos enfants. Mais il m'arrêtait à chaque fois que je tentais d'utiliser le sort de contraception et lorsque nous avions des relations, j'y étais forcée, je ne voulais pas…

- Il vous a …

- Violée oui, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je tombe enceinte. Mais à ce moment là, j'ai vu qu'il idôlait notre enfant alors mes craintes se sont évaporées, j'ai alors espérée que mon enfer allait se terminer ou du moins ne pas se répéter sur nos enfants.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Severus comprenne à quel point il était violent.

- Hermione, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ?

- Qui m'aurait cru ? Harry ? Ginny ? Ron est une star du Quiddich maintenant, ils m'auraient accusé de vouloir briser sa carrière, de vouloir le garder pour moi. Ron est au centre de l'attention …

- Et comment avez-vous expliqué cette marque sur le visage ?

- Une chute, d'après eux je suis devenue très maladroite depuis que je vis avec Ron, il est incapable de faire de mal à une mouche.

- Il ne te mérite pas, et Potter n'est pas un ami pour agir ainsi. Et je ne dis pas ça à cause de toutes ses années …

- Merci professeur d'être là, vous me croyez vous.

- Je ne peux que te croire Hermione en voyant les marques que tu portes. Appelle moi Severus, s'il te plait. Tu veux manger un peu ? Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

- Tu as mangé toi ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Allez mange avec moi.

Elle se décala sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse s'y assoire et un plateau repas apparut sur leurs genoux.

- Tu veux une tartine, lui demanda Hermione, en lui en tendant une.

Severus l'attrapa en mordant dedans, faisant rire Hermione, il était barbouillé de confiture. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, puis Hermione reprit son sérieux d'un coup.

- J'irais chercher mes affaires tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est pas urgent Hermione !

- Je veux me détacher de lui et je partirais loin d'ici.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard pour Severus.

- Réfléchit bien Hermione …

- Je préfère y aller maintenant, il y aura sûrement Harry et Ginny, ça m'aidera !

- Prends ça alors Hermione, dit-il en lui tendant un pendentif, je saurais si tu es en danger.

- Merci beaucoup Severus.

- Fais attention à toi Hermione.

Il posa un baiser sur son front avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes dans la cheminée. Severus se mit à faire les cents pas dans son appartement, s'inquiétant pour elle, pour l'insupportable Miss Je Sais Tout de Poudlard, elle qu'il avait appris à connaître, elle grâce à qui il avait retrouvé le goût de vivre, elle qui venait de se jeter dans les griffes de son copain violent. Son cœur eut un raté quand il remarqua la baguette de la jeune femme posée sur la table.

Pendant ce temps là au domicile de Ron Weasley.

- Expelliarmus !

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette Ron !

- Où étais tu ?

- A Ste Mangouste, j'ai fais une fausse couche.

- Quoi ? Tu as tué mon enfant ? Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?! ENDOLORIS !

Hermione se tordit sous la douleur, elle vit Ginny et Harry à côté de Ron. Les sorts redoublaient et ils ne réagissaient pas.

- Ne compte pas sur nous, tu as tué notre neveu ou nièce et tu as blessé Ron, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.

- Endoloris, cria à nouveau Ron.

Hermione hurlait, des larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle allait sombrer dans l'inconscience quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir en fracas.

- Expelliarmus, cria le nouvel arrivant.

Les baguettes d'Harry, Ron et Ginny volèrent vers lui. Ils furent tous les trois surpris, Severus en profita pour relever Hermione et la cacher derrière lui.

- Que faites vous là, Rogue, hurla Harry.

- Je ne suis pas chez vous à ce que je sache Potter, INCARCEREM !

Des liens sortirent de sa baguette et entoura les trois jeunes gens.

- Elle était bien à Poudlard cette nuit, vous l'avez couverte cette salope, dit Ron qui venait enfin de se remettre de l'effet de surprise.

- Endoloris, ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça, surtout après ce que vous lui avez fait. Va chercher tes affaires, Hermione !

- Parce que vous la croyez elle, regardez dans quel état elle a mis Ron, elle vous a aussi trompé avec son charme.

- Parce que les bleus qu'elle a sur les bras, dans le dos, elle se les ait peut être fait toute seule. Sa soi disant maladresse, elle est arrivée d'un coup, c'est sûr c'est plus simple de croire la star montante du Quiddich que votre ancienne meilleure amie, meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis Lily, en tout cas Potter, vous n'avez pas hérité de l'intelligence de votre mère, mais beaucoup de la stupidité de votre père.

- C'est bon, je suis prête Severus, dit Hermione, descendant les escaliers.

- On va pouvoir y aller alors.

- J'ai une chose à faire avant.

Elle gifla Harry et Ginny.

- Vous n'avez pas su faire la différence entre des marques de coups et des marques dues à des chutes, je vous croyais plus intelligent que ça. La célébrité vous a énormément changé tous les trois. Ron, je t'ai aimé, mais tu n'as pas pu te contenter de cela, il a fallu que tu doutes, sans arrêt de mes faits, mes gestes, mes paroles. Tu te rendras compte bien assez vite que tu as eu tord, mais je ne serais plus là. Je vais déposer une plainte auprès des aurors, ils viendront vous chercher ensuite.

- Je les ai appelé Hermione, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

- Merci beaucoup, pour tout.

***

Les mois qui suivirent, Hermione se reconstruisait tout doucement, avec l'aide de Severus. Elle craignait encore les autres hommes et elle se cachait derrière son travail dès que l'un d'entre eux l'invitait à dîner. Seul Severus arrivait à faire tomber ses craintes, elle ne le repoussait pas, bien au contraire. Il lui arrivait souvent de l'embrasser sur le front. Le bal d'Halloween avait lieu en fin de journée et tout le monde devait venir masqué. Hermione stressait, un des professeurs de Poudlard lui faisait des avances. Severus lui avait promis d'être son cavalier. Il était assis à une des nombreuses petites tables installées pour l'occasion, guettant la porte d'entrée. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présents, ainsi que la plupart des professeurs. Il la reconnut immédiatement lorsqu'elle arriva, la tête baissée, évitant les autres. Elle portait une longue robe rouge dos nu, un loup et des chaussures à talons noirs. Il s'approcha d'elle :

- Tu es magnifique, Hermione ! lui murmura t-il, la faisant rougir.

- Le professeur Wilkins est là ?

- Malheureusement pour toi, oui, il m'a déjà demandé si je t'avais vu.

- Il ne va jamais abandonner, tu restes avec moi Sev ?

- T'inquiète je suis là ! Mais la salle est remplie, il ne te fera rien.

Le bal commença par le repas puis les tables s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître la piste. Les danseurs s'y ruèrent au son des Bizar's Sisters. Hermione en faisait partie, ça lui faisait du bien de danser, elle se sentait mieux. Severus la contemplait depuis sa chaise.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, pensa t-il, une vraie déesse. Trop belle pour moi, et trop jeune ! Pour elle, je suis comme un grand frère.

Il noya son chagrin avec le Whisky Pur Feu, réservé aux professeurs. La directrice vint lui parler, abaissant sa surveillance. Il ne vit donc pas Hermione s'enfiler plusieurs whisky pur feu d'affiler. Un slow commença et elle débarqua devant lui :

- Danse avec moi Sev !

Elle le tira sur la piste de danse, et il dû faire de son mieux pour garder son self control, en la sentant tout contre lui.

- Toi aussi tu es magnifique Sev !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Je le pense vraiment …

Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche déboutonnée en haut et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient brillants et non pas gras. Le slow laissa place un tango. La piste de danse se vida, seuls resta Hermione et Severus. Tout le monde les regardait, admiratifs. L'alcool et la danse les aidèrent à exprimer ce que chacun des deux ressentaient. Sous les applaudissements, Severus tira Hermione par le bras et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, descendant dans les cachots.

***

Le réveil le lendemain matin fut difficile. Les souvenirs de leur nuit d'amour eurent du mal à revenir.

- Sev, qu'est ce que je fais nue dans ton lit, mon dieu qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

- Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu, hier soir, on n'était pas conscient de ce qu'on a fait.

- Je ne boirais plus jamais, aïe ma tête !

- On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'ailleurs je n'en ai aucun souvenir !

- Malheureusement, pensa t-il.

- Oui tu as raison, moi non plus, je ne me souviens de rien. On est amis.

Elle se leva, s'enroulant dans le drap, découvrant totalement Severus.

- Oh excuse moi !

- Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ! Il est vraiment pas mal, Hermione arrête c'est un ami, rien de plus, mais il est vraiment … wahoo !

Hermione ramassa ses affaires, alla s'habiller dans la salle de bains voisine et retourna dans son appartement pour se doucher et mettre une tenue plus adaptée. Severus se retenait de la rejoindre, mais en même temps il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su se tenir à cause de l'alcool. Il prit une douche froide pour se changer les idées et l'attendit devant son appartement.

- Tu es prêt Sev ?

- Oui je t'attendais.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle.

- Vous avez une mine affreuse tous les deux !

- Vous connaissez la gueule de bois, Minerva ?

- Plus jamais je ne bois d'alcool, s'exclama Hermione, contemplant le cachet effervescent dans son verre.

- Ah les jeunes ! Tout dans l'excès ! J'espère pour vous Hermione, que vous n'avez rien fait d'irresponsable. La première fois que j'ai bu, je me suis retrouvée dans une chambre d'hôtel à Pré au Lard avec un inconnu, sans avoir aucun souvenir de la soirée. Le réveil a été difficile.

Severus et Hermione se regardèrent et se retinrent d'exploser de rire en imaginant ce que disant la directrice. Severus murmura à Hermione :

- Au moins, toi, tu ne t'es pas réveillée au côté d'un inconnu !

- En effet, en dépit de la surprise, le réveil a été agréable, lui répondit-elle

Puis elle se leva et quitta la table.

- Si moi j'ai la gueule de bois, certains élèves ne doivent pas être dans un meilleur état, il vaut mieux que j'aille travailler, bonne journée Minerva, Severus !

- Bonne journée Hermione !

Severus était encore interloqué par ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Ca ne va pas Severus ?

- Si, si … Moi aussi j'ai du travail, bonne journée Minerva.

- Bonne journée Severus.

Il passa la journée à réfléchir à la phrase que lui avait dite Hermione puis il décida de la ranger dans un tiroir de sa mémoire, étant arrivé à la conclusion qu'il avait sûrement entendu ce qu'il voulait entendre. Comme ils l'avaient dit plus tôt dans la matinée, ils devaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un mois et demi après ce bal, il remarqua qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Elle l'évitait et il n'arrivait pas à lui parler. Après un repas où elle n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et au lieu de descendre aux cachots, il emprunta le chemin de l'infirmerie. Il remarqua que tous les lits étaient vides. Il l'entendit dans son bureau.

- Miss Granger !

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sev ?

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Hermione ? Ne me le cache pas, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. J'ai du travail !

- L'infirmerie est vide !

Plus il parlait, plus il se rapprochait d'elle, et plus elle reculait. Elle se retrouva vite coincée contre le mur. Il plaça ses mains au dessus de ses épaules.

- Alors Miss Granger ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire ! Et depuis quand je suis Miss Granger et plus Hermione.

- Ca peut changer, ça ne dépend que de toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Je … je n'ai rien …

- Pas à moi Miss Granger, je sais quand tu mens.

- Je … Ca fait trois semaines que je n'ai pas mes règles.

- Tu … tu es enceinte ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je n'ose pas faire le test.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Le dernier rapport que j'ai eu, c'est avec toi Sev, la nuit du bal.

- Raison de plus ! Où sont les tests ?

- Dans l'armoire, là au dessus du bureau.

Il alla chercher le test.

- Vas y, fait le !

Elle lui obéit et revint quelques minutes après.

- Alors ?

- Il faut attendre encore quelques instants.

- Qu'est ce que ça doit faire ?

- Si je suis vraiment enceinte, il deviendra rose.

Le test changea de couleur et une pastille rose apparut.

- Je comprends si tu veux que j'avorte, je vais le garder mais je vais partir d'ici, on était inconscient cette nuit là, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de le reconnaître, je vais partir, il faut que je m'en aille, je vais dire à Minerva que je vais démissionner.

- Chut Hermione, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur la joue et enfin sur les lèvres. Il vit qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il approfondit alors le baiser. Ils s'interrompirent, reprenant leurs respirations. Il vit se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Hermione un sourire, CE sourire qu'il aimait tant.

- J'ai tellement eu peur que tu me repousses, que …

- Chut Hermione, je suis là, cet enfant on l'a fait tous les deux, et j'aimerais tellement me souvenir de cette nuit là.

- Moi aussi.

- Je t'aime Hermione, rejoins moi dans mon bureau dans la journée.

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau.

- Bonjour Professeur Wilkins !

- Bonjour Professeur Rogue, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici à cette heure.

- Il fallait que j'aie une discussion avec notre chère infirmière.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, en même temps, elle est vraiment charmante.

- En effet. Je vous laisse j'ai du travail.

- Bonne journée, professeur Rogue.

- A vous aussi.

Pendant leur discussion, Hermione essayait de trouver un truc à dire au professeur qui n'allait pas tarder à rentre dans son bureau.

- Bonjour Miss Granger.

- Oh, bonjour Professeur Wilkins.

- Vous êtes ravissante, comme toujours.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, je suis épuisée ces temps ci. Vous vouliez quoi ?

- Je venais juste pour vous voir, et vous proposez de venir boire le thé dans mon bureau dans la journée.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà un rendez vous dans la journée, en plus de mon travail ici.

- Vous me fuyez Miss, je ne vous plait pas n'est ce pas ? Ne me sortez pas des excuses bidons.

- Vous êtes un homme charmant, mais je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Tiens c'est nouveau ! Vous ne l'aviez jamais sortie celle là comme excuse.

- Ca date de ce matin ! Et puis ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas, vous n'êtes pas le type d'homme que j'aime.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Ce n'est pas un minable prof de Poudlard, il est star de Quiddich ou autre, il a un bon salaire.

- Non pas du tout, maintenant laissez moi travailler !

Il la gifla, Hermione hurla, se rappelant l'époque avec Ron qu'elle avait réussi à mettre de côté.

- Sortez d'ici, où j'appelle la directrice.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'envie de sortir d'ici ! Je vous ai posé une question, j'attends une réponse !

- Laissez moi tranquille … murmura t-elle

Il la gifla à nouveau. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, les flashes de son passé, s'interposant avec le présent.

- Les femmes sont là pour obéir aux envies des hommes ! dit il en déboutonnant son pantalon.

- Elle t'a dit de la laisser, espèce de **** !

- Rogue ! Vous avez bien du, une fois dans votre vie avoir envie de l'avoir dans votre lit.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Wilkins, mais vous risquez de payer très cher pour avoir osé lever la main sur elle.

Il l'attacha à une chaise en attendant la directrice.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ?

- Sev, j'ai eu si peur.

- Je suis là ma puce, je suis là.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité. Minerva arriva, licencia immédiatement le professeur Wilkins et donna une semaine de congés à Hermione.

***

Severus fut aux petits soins pendant toute sa grossesse. A un mois du terme, elle fut convoquée au Ministère de la Magie pour témoigner contre Ron. Elle eut beaucoup de mal à supporter les regards noirs de la famille Weasley et de Harry. Lorsqu'elle allait partir après le verdict – 15 ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban – ce dernier vint la voir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- T'avais un amant, c'est pour ça que tu as détruis Ron, tu voulais le quitter mais tu pouvais pas le faire en douceur, il a fallu que t'invente ces conneries.

- Non, Harry, je n'avais pas d'amant, j'aimais Ron, et tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai. Il m'a rabaissé, détruite et je ne pouvais même pas compter sur toi et Ginny.

- Comment explique tu ta grossesse alors ? Il a bien un père cet enfant.

- Oui, il en a un ! Lui au moins il aura deux parents qui s'aiment, et pas un père qui frappe sa mère. Même s'il n'était pas prévu, je n'ai pas été violée pour cet enfant. A Poudlard, je me suis toujours dit que ce serait toi le parrain de mon enfant, mais je ne pensais pas être autant déçu par toi. Tu te rendras compte de la connerie que tu as faite en préférant croire Ron que moi. Au fait, félicitations pour votre mariage, ça aussi, j'ai toujours pensé que j'y assisterais, mais bon, la vie réserve parfois bien des surprises.

- Tout va bien, ma chérie, dit Severus en la prenant par la taille.

- Oui, je parlais juste à mon ancien meilleur ami.

- On va devoir y aller, Minerva nous attends.

- Oui j'arrive donne moi juste deux minutes je te rejoins.

Elle l'embrassa et il l'attendit dans le hall du ministère.

- C'est lui, Rogue, le père de ton enfant ?

- Oui, lorsque j'étais avec Ron, c'était déjà un ami, il me faisait rire, on parlait de tout et de rien, même s'il ne savait pas ce que je vivais, et lui m'a cru quand il a vu les marques sur mes bras et mon visage.

- Je suis désolé Hermione, j'aurais du te croire, je le regrette vraiment, j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras.

- Peut être qui sait, la vie réserve pas mal de surprise.

- Au revoir Hermione.

- Au revoir Harry.

**F**I**N**


End file.
